


牙痛2

by Yutong20



Category: sephiroth/clude strife
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:28:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24878473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yutong20/pseuds/Yutong20
Kudos: 2





	牙痛2

萨菲罗斯揽起男孩的腰，将他的短裤褪下，里面的贴身衣物还是如另一个世界的克劳德一样，白色的平角裤。

他的人偶总是那么古板，在另一个世界，每次见到他必然会拔刀相向，虽然打到最后他们总会避免不了在战斗的废墟里伴随着两个人的血腥味做一场轰轰烈烈的爱，那时候少不了的总是人偶隐忍的呻吟与血液的润滑，毕竟杰诺瓦的修复能力省了他们很多事。

下次见面后克劳德依旧会像什么也没有发生过一样，会继续举起他的六式，他们相当有默契的继续来一场战斗，当然这是因为萨菲罗斯认为是他们之间的情趣。

不过，手中人偶的腰似乎比另一个世界还要纤细许多，在脱下底裤后，萨菲罗斯轻松握住了人偶的腿根，将男孩的右腿架在了自己的肩膀上，开始仔细欣赏这个世界人偶的身体。

精巧的锁骨，窄小还未发育完全的骨架，瘦削的胸膛点缀着两颗粉色小巧的乳头。一只手就可以握过来的大腿，摸上去时却也有着极好的肉感。最为诱人的还是那吐着汁水的小穴与挺立起的幼芽，私处一副等着人来欺负的样子，稚嫩又可口，让人引起破坏欲。

萨菲罗斯很满意人偶的身体，虽然不似另一个世界的那样坚韧，具有危险性，但这样脆弱毫无防备的青涩的身体，由他来亲手一点一点开发到极致...

这是多么至高无上的愉悦。

男人的手指刚碰到克劳德的阴户，男孩如奶猫叫似的呻吟就冒了出来，穴口抽搐着吐出了更多的汁水，双腿试图并紧却被男人轻松的化解。他感受他在自己动作下的颤抖，这个他完全掌控了男孩的满足感。

“接下来好好享受吧，我的人偶。”

克劳德对于男人情人般低语的回应也只是随着男人抚摸动作的呻吟，他脑海中的意识不断翻腾，如同一个真正的人偶无法控制自己的身体，随着男人手中的线做出反应。

他试探着往那嫩穴里伸入了一根手指，如意料之中的紧致与湿热，仅仅是一根手指就已经这么艰难，那他的人偶能吞下他的阴茎吗？

“不，不要...”克劳德摇着头，呻吟声已经带上了哭腔，男人的手指在他的身体里进进出出，从未有人踏入的禁地过分感受着男人赐予他的快感与痛苦。

但是萨菲罗斯没有那么多时间去让他的克劳德适应，毕竟这个世界的克劳德还没有被杰诺瓦完全侵入，控制的时间也有限。

他试探着向穴内再加一根手指，不出他所料，他的人偶又一次挣扎起来。

他伏下身亲吻安抚着挣扎的克劳德，“嘘，没关系的，放松下来。”

萨菲罗斯用另一只手揉弄他的乳头，另一边含在嘴里逗弄，用舌尖不断挑逗乳头的小孔。

上下的快感只让克劳德更加承受不了，生理性的眼泪从眼角滑落，在男人的安慰后他的意识再次被压下了去，温顺的随着男人的动作给出自己最真实的反应。

乳头被男人吸得肿大，从稚嫩的粉色变成了秀色可餐的红色，娇艳欲滴的等着男人疼爱。

“另一边，唔...”

“我的人偶，你要学会说出你的欲求。”男人停下动作，连穴内的手指也一并停下，他好整以暇的看着克劳德，他需要教会他的人偶顺从自己的欲望。

得不到满足的穴肉箍紧两根手指来汲取快感，食髓知味的身体给予了与得到快感时一样大的缺失感，欲火燃烧着他的身体，他的手掌大小，只能握住男人的两根手指，他试图用这个乞求男人给予他快感，男人却并不为之所动，那双绿色的竖瞳中笑意下是无情的冰冷。

克劳德崩溃的哭了出来，杰诺瓦并没有完全控制他的思维，他的意识仍在挣扎，内敛害羞的他说不出口向男人求欢的话语。

“我...我...”


End file.
